the_solekian_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Confederation Republic of Neo-Boston (New Boston)
Info: Somewhere in The Lime country of The United States of Limerica, a small state, a small republic, flourishes as the only Solekian state in the whole country. It's made out of a small town in the Tanmanian state of Limeachusetts and a small county in New Limeshire called Soleksborough. Protected by the wall Turaga Trump had built around the Republic, It's the only place in America where people can buy tea and enjoy a normal, non-cruel life. Boston (Capital) Anthem: https://youtu.be/0tdyU_gW6WE 'Boston makes me feel good' Country Anthem https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJ971FbIUKA 'Gravity Hurts' by Cryoshell Landmarks: Since it is a Solekian state, it is Blessed By Solek to be protected from incoming Tanmanian Forces. the state it's self , it is pretty Modern and allows free speech. The Tanmanian army, is trying to make Boston back into the country, but the wall the Solekians inside have built around the state is keeping them safe. Location: The location of the Republic of Boston is in the region of New England in the United States of Limerica. It cuts into the state of Limeachusetts and New Limeshire as well. Leader: The president of the Solekian Tea Republic of Boston is Donald Trump, who built a wall around the Republic to keep all of the fascist Tanmanians out. His vice president is Bernie Sanders so he can get just enough communism in Boston. Politics: Ministers; * 1.Sergey (Nickname; Shashlik): Minster of cheeki breeki: He was a minsiter that was hired in boston after The UK Became slavic, to make relations closer. He was born in Prypiat;Chernobyl, before 1986, until he later moved to kiev, he lived a slav life hanging out with Comrades of his, until he was called to explore chernobyl in 2011. He is also known to be good friends with Vadim Painter. * 2.Hatty Hattington: Mister of friends, he was hired in 2013 to keep boston a neutral place History: Many years ago, there were the 13 colonies that were colonized by England. After a while, the colonies wanted independence from the fascist, dictatorial rule of the Tanmanians from Britain, so they declared independence. The king of England, George, did not like this, and declared war on the colonies. The Solekians rekt his army, and England had to give up the colonies. The colonies eventually spread their land out to the entire country that would be called America. Eventually, when the Tanmanian army grew stronger, they sent out a large scale army to take over America, and they succeeded, because the president at the time was weak and didn't want to fight back. Eventually, it came down just to the small little part where a Toa of Stone named Trump lived. Trump used all of his energy and elemental power to put up a virtually indestructible wall around the remaining Solekian land, which turned him into a Turaga in the process. The Photokians, realizing that the Solekians needed help, having lost almost their entire country, sold Alaska to the Solekians. And this is where we are now, with just a little bit of Solekian land remaining. Category:Locations Category:G2 Category:Blessed by Solek Category:Solekianism Category:Earth